The term maximum dynamic capacitance (Cdyn_max) generally refers to the maximum amount of dynamic capacitance for an integrated circuit component or package. When the term is used with reference to general-purpose CPUs (Central Processing Units), it may indicate a capability of sustaining the Cdyn_max over a relatively long period of time. However, graphics architecture is relatively more complex than general-purpose CPU architecture; for example, the maximum sustainable Cdyn (dynamic capacitance) for 1 μsec may be a different value than that for 100 μsec or 2 μsec based on the complexity of the different subsystems, latencies, and interactions between these subsystems. Accordingly, controlling the value of Cdyn_max may have a direct effect on power-efficiency and/or speed of graphics components.